The Puzzleship
by xXMekkzyFwuffzXx
Summary: Yami and Yugi have a sleepover after playing in the snow!... Nawwwwww!...  Really bad, pointless fluff, oneshot, YYxY yaoi, slight lemonyness and completely off-canon :S


**_I apologize to anyone who wanted to read the next chapter of Pharaoh Tricks, if anyone really cared anyway lol._**

**_I just can't seem to write anymore on it! Like AT ALL. :/ It's so annoying, I never seem to finish things properly._**

**_Also I've had a load of shiz at school to do (Year 11, Student Leadership, GCSE's and all that :L) so I'm not gonna be able to update as frequently as anyone would like. Including me._**

**_This pile of rubbishy, pointless fluff started off from describing fanart pictures that I found and really liked on Google, and then telling a story about them, which is why the beginning is so different from the rest. And stupid. Please just take no notice of it!  
_**

**_I'm pretty sure this whole thing doesn't make much sense. Oh, and there actually is no plot. At all. It's appallingly bad._**

**_But yes, as the name suggests, it is yay for YYxY yaoi. And slight lemon. Sort of. Well, it's basically a TONNE of alone-time anyway. With no ending. Or anything happening. And I can't even tell if it's IC or OOC or what._**

**_ Just read if yhu want! :P_**

**_(Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!)_**

**_...  
_**

* * *

There was once a teenage boy who was unique, extraordinarily good at card games, and hugely popular because of his unusual bad-ass looks.

His name was Yami.

He spent most of his life at the gym, so he had an amazing physique and everyone was secretly really jealous of his looks.

Especially one small boy called Yugi who looked exactly like Yami, apart from his cuteness and obvious non-masculinity.

Yami decided to be kind and train his mini-me to look almost as buff as him by putting him under a vigorous routine of exercise.

Sit-ups, push-ups, bunny hops, all sorts of stuff.

They quickly became close friends and Yami said to Yugi as they sat after a workout, "I'll always be here to help you."

Yugi was glad to have made such a supportive friend (he wasn't as popular as Yami) so invited Yami to a sleepover where they had pillow fights and popcorn: just like brothers!

They had many memorable times together after that and spent most of their days in each others company, even with Yami's popularity.

But slowly, something started to change between them.

It was only small things to begin with. A touch here, a word there.

First, the pair were watching some show on TV when Yugi turned to Yami, staring into his eyes, and touched his cheek.

Yami blushed vividly and looked away, but the next day he gripped Yugi in a close, tight embrace when it was time to say goodbye.

It suddenly seemed that they were making excuses to be together wherever they went, and one time, they held hands on their way to town to do groceries, hardly even realising anything was strange until they got there.

Another time, they were celebrating Yugi's latest triumph at the gym, beaming with happiness, when Yami kissed him on the cheek, gently nuzzling his hair.

Yugi was speechless - always the innocent one - but winked back at him anyway, understanding.

By Winter it was very cold, Yami and Yugi's sleepovers now consisting of warm chocolate drinks, marshmallows and hot water bottles.

One night, Yugi looked out of his window and whooped in happy surprise; it was snowing!

He grabbed Yami, telling him to put on a coat, shoes, gloves and a scarf as he did the same, and they wandered outside into the dark world that was swirling dizzily with flakes of snow.

Yami had never been outside in the snow that much before, he had always thought it was just a pain, but now Yugi showed him the real beauty of the snow as they both stared up to the heavens, Yugi holding his hands out eagerly to catch a snowflake, his eyes wide with joy.

It was late when they went back inside, Yugi's grandpa was asleep, oblivious to the fact that they'd been outside at all, and no one else in the neighbourhood was awake to tell them off either.

The freezing cold was worth it, worth all the fun they'd had in that snow.

Yami had never known anything like it.

The flakes fell so thick and fast that everything was covered in a deep blanket of whiteness, and the snow angels they had made were swiftly coated by another layer of fluffy frost.

"Snow doesn't come that often." Yugi had said, "So you have to make the most of it!"

And they really had done, but now Yami could feel the snow melting on his back where it was hotter indoors, and sure enough, within minutes he was soaked.

If it was possible, it made him even colder than the snow itself had, and he wished he had brought a better coat.

Yugi, saying he was exhausted, had hastily tucked himself up among his quilt, pillows and sheets after he had come back inside, and Yami had copied him and gotten into his own sleeping bag...

Though it was not nearly warm enough... Maybe he should find the hot water bottle and re-fill it? Wait... No...

He cautiously unzipped the cocoon-like bedding and quietly shuffled across the floor towards Yugi.

Yami couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, so he touched his shoulder.

Yugi turned his head with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "I'm trying to sleep, Yami." he said.

Yami hesitated, "Aren't you... Cold?"

"Not that much." halfway sitting up and feeling less sleepy, Yugi said, realizing, "Ohh, are you? I'm sorry, I'm so rude... Do you want more pillows? I've got a tonne of em...?"

"Actually I thought..."

Yugi felt Yami's damp sleeve on his bare arm. "Yami, you're freezing! Why didn't you tell me? Okay, you'll have to take those clothes off, they're giving you a chill."

"All of them?"

Yugi met Yami's eyes for a second then blushed a furious pink.

"Yes, mainly. All of them. Do you want a cold or something?"

"Of course not." replied Yami, already pulling his top over his head.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Yugi and smiled to himself, wondering what caused the reaction: jealousy, or lust?

Meanwhile the boy in question turned his head away pointedly in an almost pitiful attempt at being discreet.

Yami's body was so perfect, he could not help but _want_.

And it scared him a little, this sudden feeling. It seemed so powerful, but he didn't know what to do with it.

Or if he should do anything.

How confusing.

It wasn't like Yugi had never seen Yami undress before, at the gym they had changed together lots of times, it was just that then they were surrounded by others as well.

Now they were completely alone.

All he could do was try not to watch as Yami removed the rest of his clothes, apart from his pants.

Momentarily it looked as though they were coming off too, making Yugi's stomach do back flips - why was he so nervous?

Then Yami stopped.

"So..."

So? So, what?

"You know, I've lost my hot water bottle."

Oh.

"Really? I'm so sorry Yami, you should have let me know! Do you... want another one? I'm sure there's... one.. sp..."

Yugi's sentence trailed off into an unreadable murmur as Yami gazed at him with intense violet eyes.

"I had a different plan."

Uncrossing his arms, Yami swiftly darted under the covers beside Yugi, resting on one of the numerous cushions that littered the space around them.

His icy skin made Yugi flinch, but he instinctively craved the boy's warmth and (ignoring Yugi's shudders) just moved closer.

"Jeez, Yami, make yourself comfortable!"

"Gladly." he replied, pressing himself even nearer to Yugi whilst simultaneously closing his eyes.

It was such a good plan.

Yugi felt awkward. Whatever way he chose to move would mean rubbing against the other boy's body that he had been so in awe of just a second ago.

And his shivers weren't just because of the cold either.

Watching his older look-alike feign sleep, his eyes took in the more delicate features of the teenager's face.

There was not one blemish; just pure, silky skin; thick, dark eyelashes attached to translucent lids underneath thin eyebrows neat as a girls'.

His nose and chin were pointed in a slightly elfish way, accentuated by the fuzzy hair, yet his strong jawline contrasted attractively, enhancing his handsomeness.

Yugi sighed, then trembled.

His own face was so round and babyish, he could never compare to Yami's good looks.

Despite their similarities.

"You can lay down." Yami said, giving up his pretence of sleep, "It's very peculiar, you actually look tall from here."

"All the more reason for me to stay like this then."

"It's not like you can sit up all night."

"Watch me."

"If you like."

Yami stared at Yugi with those eyes that were both penetrating and persuasive, and it hardly took a minute for Yugi to feel unnerved.

It was so charmingly annoying.

"Fine. But will you please budge over? You're squashing me to a pulp."

"Okay, okay."

Yami made room for the boy as he snuggled into the duvet, then wrapped his arms around him, making sure he couldn't get away.

They were abruptly so close, each could feel the other's hot breath on their lips, and as Yugi's heart pounded in a panicked frenzy, he thought Yami must be able to feel it through his own bare chest too.

In a way, Yami could, for his heart felt like it had wings as well. The boy was so soft, so irresistibly cuddly.

He couldn't help it, couldn't help but kiss that tender mouth.

Intertwined, the kiss lasted until Yugi gasped for air, and Yami chuckled.

"I'm actually much warmer now Yugi, but why are you still shivering?"

He gave a small shrug, like he did not know, and focused on breathing.

"I can think of ways to heat you up more, if you are still cold?"

Yugi blushed a deep pink and buried his face in the pillow: It was definitely not that he was too cold. If anything, he was burning up.

The tantalizing feel and smell of Yami's skin was everywhere around him, despite trying to block it out.

And those powerful emotions that made him want more were the only thing making him have these stupid miniature spasms.

So whatever Yami's suggestion entailed would probably make it worse.

"Yami... You'll just make me shiver more."

Not knowing what Yugi meant by this, Yami pondered the words for a second, then came to a conclusion that made his eyes grow wide with wonder.

"Aibou... am I... turning you on?"

"No." He answered - too quickly, giving himself away - yet it was in such a weak, fluttery voice that it hardly mattered.

"I am, aren't I?"

The hikari didn't reply, causing Yami to laugh in delight. He hadn't realised his body had such an effect on Yugi, though if he was honest, the boy turned him on too.

Even without his clothes off; he was adorable.

Thinking this, Yami began to tickle Yugi where his neck met his collarbone, undoing a pyjama-top button in the process, but making Yugi wriggle and curl into a defensive ball.

"Stop it." whined Yugi.

Yami didn't want to stop. His fingers traced their way to Yugi's back, feeling how tense the boy was.

He stroked him lightly, as if to calm a timid kitten, and it seemed to work a little.

Yugi giggled shakily and smiled at Yami, relaxing slightly.

Taking advantage of this, Yami moved his hands and pulled at another two buttons, revealing more of that silky skin.

"Yami! Stop trying to take my top off!"

"But... why?"

"I... I don't know."

Yami did not wait nor ask for a further answer, his nimble fingers quickly undoing the rest of the buttons before Yugi could say anything.

Yugi gave in, rolling onto his back, while Yami moved above him.

Honestly he had no idea why he'd had a problem with it in the first place yet still he felt... odd.

The older boy brushed his lips against Yugi's chest, kissing his way down until he reached the navel, where his mouth lingered and sucked at the sensitive area.

Such a pleasant taste the hikari had, sweet but fairly salty like... cinnamon... or french fries dipped in chocolate cream...

Yugi made a strange noise between a whimper and a laugh, then blushed crimson in embarrassment.

Yami looked up at him, "What?"

"It tickles."

Yami grinned, "Good."

Slowly, he licked downwards, making Yugi moan and shudder, then freeze.

"Y-Yami?"

He paused, glancing into the boy's face again. Just teasing.

His tongue moved back up across the light's body and stopped at his ear, which he nibbled affectionately.

"Don't worry."

Yami lay down on the pillows again, raising his arms and crossing them behind his head.

Yugi sighed, trying not to pant, his heart was beating so fast.

How did Yami stay so calm?

He watched the elder boy's chest rise and fall with each breath, becoming mesmerised, until he noticed Yami was watching him too.

Pretending he hadn't seen, Yami stretched his unclothed muscles, turning his head away from Yugi with his eyes closed and making a small, sighing "Mmmmm..." sound.

Yugi ogled at him, then blinked dazedly.

That was such an obvious flirt, he decided to play along.

Tentatively, he caressed the other boy, his fingers skimming each flawless surface of his body.

Totally at ease, Yami lay as still as stone, enjoying the feather-light touch.

Yugi frowned inwardly, wondering why he couldn't be like that.

Hastily dismissing the indignant thought, he proceeded to kiss Yami's neck, vaguely toying with the idea of giving him a hickie.

Before he could do so, however, Yami turned to meet his lips, drawing his attention.

Their tongues twisted together for a minute, then Yugi broke away, nestling into Yami's arms which had encircled him once more.

Yami crushed him closer, squeezing his tiny shoulders. It felt so secure.

"Yami."

"Yes?"

"You're such a hussy when you want to be."

Yami chuckled, "Maybe."

Yugi paused, then yawned, "Yami."

"Yes, Yugi?"

"No workouts tomorrow."

"Okay, aibou. Okay."

And as Yami petted the boy's tufted hair, Yugi finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

...

**_Argh. I badly wanted to edit more, but it would take ages. Knowing me, it'd probably just make it more confusing.  
_**

**_Oh and please don't throttle me, I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy :( They didn't actually DO anything.  
_**


End file.
